Perry's Old Girlfriend
by ficklepickle7
Summary: After the tragedy of getting dumped by his girlfriend on that December night, Perry thought that he would step away from romance. But when she shows up at the Flynn-Fletcher house for an unknown reason, will the couple make up and get back together? Read to find out! Also, this is a sequel to Dimsville, so you should probably read that first. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi everyone! This is the sequel to Dimsville, so you should probably read that first for this to make any sense. Please review and let me know what you think! And please include ****_helpful _****criticism!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb, _****Disney does.**

**_Perry's POV_**

"Perry? Wake up! It's time for your bath!" Was the first thing I heard that morning. Phineas was waking me up so I could help with their daily invention.

I groaned. "In a minute, Phineas! Can't a platypus get his rest?" I sleepily said.

"Don't you mean 'beauty sleep'?" Phineas joked as he picked me up. "Come on, your bath is ready."

"Don't you know how embarrassing this is to me? I can bathe myself like all the other agents." I argued.

"Well Mom doesn't know that you're a secret agent, so Ferb and I have to bathe you. It'll be quick…" Phineas pleaded.

"Fine." I grumbled to myself as Phineas placed me in the tub and poured water on my head. Ferb scrubbed my fur with soap. I didn't speak again until I was out of the tub and outside. Then I had to go to Doofensmirtz's to stop his 'evil scheme'.

"Well, I have to go. See you boys later." I said to Phineas and Ferb as I went to the tree entrence and put on my fedora.

"Bye Perry, er, Agent P!" Phineas smiled toothily as his friends walked through the gate.

"I rolled my eyes and jumped through the hole in the tree. When I landed in my chair, Monogram showed up on the screen and started briefing me.

"Ah, Agent P. Dr. Doofensmirtz stole all the toilet paper in the Tri-state Area, so go check it out. Good luck." Monogram said.

I saluted and went over to my hover car and flew to the 'F' shaped building. There was a toilet paper themed –inator in the middle of the room, with towers of toilet paper around it. I landed and got trapped in a giant, empty toilet paper roll.

"What gives?" I questioned Doof.

"Ah, Perry the platypus. What wonderful timing! And I guess you're wondering why I build this Steal-Toilet-Paper-inator, eh?"

"Oh, No. I just came over here to get myself trapped in a cardboard tube for no reason." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well then, Perry the sarcastipus, I zapped all the stores, sending all their toilet paper to my building! And you know, the Tri-state Area is a wreck without toilet paper! Everyone will leave to go somewhere far away to buy it, because no one can live without it! Then I will just waltz in and take over! Somehow!" Doof said loudly.

I rolled my eyes. Then I easily broke through the cardboard trap.

"Maybe a cardboard trap wasn't the best idea…" Doof said before I kicked him in the stomach. Then it started raining and thundering. Both Doof and I looked at the roof. Then I ran to some controls and pulled a lever. The roof slowly opened up, soaking all the toilet paper, and ripping it up. The –inator broke, too, from all the water.

"NOOOO! All of the toilet paper is ruined! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof yelled as he ran to close the roof.

I smiled and jet packed off the building into the rain. My work here was done! Then I headed to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

**_Phineas' POV_**

Ferb and I were about to start on our creation for the day when a lady walked into the backyard, carrying a mindless-looking brown platypus with a flower on her head. She looked worried, so Ferb and I stood up and looked over to her.

"Hey, Phineas and Ferb, is it? Well, I saw a sign on a bulletin board in town, and it said that you platypus-sit?" The woman quickly said.

"Yep! And who is this?" I said and motioned to the platypus.

"Her name is Pansy, and I need you to pet-sit her for the next 3 weeks, while I'm on a business trip. Could you?" The woman asked, smiling hopefully.

"Sure!" I said happily. "Well, see you in 3 weeks!"

"The woman nodded gratefully and handed the plastic bag and Pansy to me. Then she left in a hurry. I carried Pansy into the kitchen and got out the supplies. She chattered curiously when she saw Perry's food bowl.

"Oh yeah! We have a pet platypus named Perry! He's a secret agent! And he has an awesome Australia accent! I can't wait till he meets you!" I said excitedly.

Then Pansy stood up on her hind legs and pulled out a 1940's fedora like Perry's. She smiled nervously at my stunned expression. But she looked really worried about something.

"Whoa! Cool! You're a secret agent too! Wait till Perry finds out!" I paused. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make a mini translator for Pansy!" Then me and Ferb quickly built a mini translator and clipped it onto Pansy's flower.

**_Perry's POV_**

As I went inside, I heard Phineas talking in the kitchen.

"Hey, boys! I'm home!" I said happily and ran over to see… Another platypus. A familiar platypus…

"Hey, Perry! We are platypus-sitting for the next 3 weeks!" Phineas said happily as I stared at the worried-looking female platypus. She had brown fur and brown eyes, like mine. And she had a pink flower in her fur. I couldn't believe that I had seen her again after so long…

I almost blacked out. Spots were dancing before my eyes and I was shaking. I quickly pulled myself together.

"…Hi." Was all I could manage to say.

"Hi." She said nervously while rubbing her orange foot on the floor.

"We built her a translator and guess what? She's a secret agent, too!" Phineas said, smiling at my dumbfound expression.

"Phineas, can I speak with you privately in your room, please?" I asked with a fake, overly happy expression on my face.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Pansy! Ferb, make her feel at home!" Phineas exclaimed.

As soon as Phineas closed the door, I exploded.

"Phineas, why didn't you tell me that you were platypus sitting? And why her, of all platypuses? How could you do this to me?" I told Phineas angerly, probably blushing so much that it showed through my teal fur.

"Whoa, buddy, slow down. You know her?" Phineas argued.

"Yes, I know her! She was my old girlfriend!" I hissed at Phineas.

"What happened?" Phineas asked curiously.

I sighed angerly. "Well, it all started about a year and a half ago, on our 1 year anniversary…"

**_*Flashback*_**

Pansy and I were coming back from a diner date on our 1 year anniversary in my hovercraft, near Christmas time. I was having a pretty hard time driving, from her arm over my shoulder! I am pretty sure I saw Pansy smirk when I blushed. Finally I stopped the hovercraft at her house.

"Oh, Perry! Thanks again for that lovely dinner!" Pansy said happily.

"Don't mention it!" I told her, a smile tugging on my beak. "Well, see you later!"

She looked disappointed, like she wanted me to say more, but I couldn't imagine why. Then she got out of the hovercraft and walked to her house without another word. I was confused, because she usually didn't act like that. I even left her red roses earlier that day. But I never heard from her again. Every time I called her or knocked on her door, she never answered. I was heartbroken, because I never knew why she was so mad at me. We never saw each other again until now.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Phineas looked at me sadly. "Perry, I'm sorry about this. Her owners needed a pet-sitter right away, and Ferb and I wanted to help. If I had known…"

"No, it's okay Phineas. I would have had to face the past sometime. But I just don't know what to say to her…" I sadly thought out loud.

That night, I hopped into Phineas' bed. I was still worrying about the 'Pansy' situation, so I couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**** Oh yeah, I've decided that since I didn't get many reviews on Dimsville, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get reviews from 3 different people. Your welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I've decided to stop waiting for you people to review my story, so I will now post the future chapters whenever I feel like it. But please still keep reviewing! It makes me happy to know how you like my story, even if you don't like it and request a change. Thanks! J**

** I'm here with the second chapter of Perry's Old Girlfriend! I can't wait to get reviews for this chapter! J**

**Here are the answers to a review I got!**

**_needbetternameP_****: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I actually already finished this story, and I even have an idea for at least one sequel! Keep checking back for sequels!**

**Disclaimer (again):**** I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** or ****_Back to December._**

The next morning, I drowsily got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As I started eating the insect-based platypus food, Pansy wandered up to me shyly and started eating in a bowl like mine, only it said Pansy and it was brown and orange. When I finished, I left Pansy with my head down and headed to my lair to get briefed. After I landed on the red chair, Major appeared on the screen.

"Why, hello, Agent P. Today you will be going with a new agent to fight Dr. Doofensmirtz. So show her the ropes! Monogram out." Monogram said.

Then Pansy entered my lair and looked at me in surprise, giving me the idea that neither of us knew that we were pairing up. I blushed through my fur and got up, looking at the ground. Then I walked slowly over to my hovercraft. It brought back memories of a certain night. The best and worst night of my life…

I almost collapsed. I caught myself just in time and noticed that I was shaking and blinking back tears. Pansy looked at me in worry. I quickly got into the platypus-themed hovercraft and motioned to her to get in, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey… Perry?" Pansy said quietly after slipping into the seat next to me.

I looked over at her seat, avoiding eye contact, and nodded stiffly.

"Look… I…Um… Well…" Pansy started nervously.

"What?" I hissed at her madly, making her flinch. She swallowed nervously and looked down. That probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I was angry at her.

We both stayed silent for the rest of the mission. And I hated every bit of it. Especially that we were tied up together by Doof, back to back.

When I got back to the house, I immediately ran up to Phineas and Ferb's room and stayed there, trying to calm myself down with no luck.

**_Phineas' POV_**

It was a normal summer day for Ferb and me. We built a giant pillow and blanket fort in the sky on top of clouds! It was great!

When the pillow fort disappeared from the rain and Candace failed at busting us, yet again, we all went inside for pie. After everyone went home, Pansy confronted me.

"Hey, Phineas and Ferb! Can I talk to about something?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! What's up? Is everything alright?" I said, sitting on the couch with Ferb while Pansy jumped up between us and started crying.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Perry won't talk to me! And when I try to apologize, he gets mad at me!" Pansy sobbed.

"Pansy, calm down." I said in my calmest tone. "Why would Perry be mad at you?"

Pansy sniffed and started to speak. "He was my old boyfriend…"

"What happened?" I asked her curiously, hoping to get an explanation of what happened, like from Perry.

"Well, it all started about a year and a half ago, on our 1 year anniversary…"

**_*Flashback*_**

"Perry and I were coming back from our dinner date on our anniversary, in the winter. I could tell that he had trouble driving his hovercraft, probably from looking at me (I hope!). When we got to my house, I thanked him for the dinner. He just said a casual 'see you later' and waited for me to get out of his hover car. I thought that he had forgotten about our anniversary! I left without another word, too angry to speak.

When he tried to call me days later, I didn't answer. I was still mad at him. But then after about a month, I found a bouquet of dead roses in a bush next to my doorstep. The note with them said that they were from Perry for our anniversary, so I guessed that the wind blew them into the bush, not long after he left them there for me. Then when I tried to contact him, I could never reach him. I guess his phone number changed. I was so ashamed that I had treated him so badly! And I never saw him again until now."

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Wow…" I said breathlessly. "That almost exactly matches up with the story Perry told me yesterday."

"What? He told you about this?" Pansy looked surprised.

"It sounds like this was all a big misunderstanding. Maybe you should go talk to him…" I pleaded.

"No! He might yell at me again…" Pansy started crying again.

"Pansy, please?" I asked her with my all-famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well, alright. But you have to come with me, and if he gets mad at me again, it's your fault!" Pansy joked, smiling a little through her tears.

Ferb and I lead her up to my room to see Perry.

**_Perry's POV_**

I was still fighting tears in Phineas' room when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in…" I said, thinking that it was only Phineas or Ferb. But Phineas and Ferb walked in slowly, followed by Pansy, hiding behind their legs. I quickly wiped my eyes with my paw. Pansy's eyes were wet, too, so I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one that was upset.

"What's up?" I asked Phineas quietly. Phineas looked at me sternly and communicated to me through his eyes. He basically said, "If you get mad at Pansy again, you'll be in big trouble, mister!" I sighed and looked at Pansy. Phineas pushed her up in front of me. She avoided my eyes.

"…Perry, I… I have to tell you something…" She said reluctantly. I raised my eyebrows.

"...But I'm going to tell you through a song!" She said bravely. Then she started singing with a microphone that came out of nowhere, with Phineas playing guitar and Ferb with drums.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_ How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_ I haven't seen them in a while_

_ You've been good, busier than ever_

_ We small talk, work and the weather_

_ Your guard is up, and I know why_

_ Because the last time you saw me_

_ Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_ You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_ And I go back to December all the time_

_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_ I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_ I go back to December all the time_

Smiling, I grabbed my red electric guitar and started playing along with the song and singing backup…

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_ Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_ When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_ Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_ I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_ And realized I loved you in the fall_

_ And then the cold came, the dark days_

_ When fear crept into my mind_

_ You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_ And I go back to December all the time_

_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_ I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_ I go back to December all the time_

_ I miss your teal fur, your sweet smile_

_ So good to me, so right_

_ And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_ The first time you ever saw me cry_

_ Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_ Probably mindless dreaming_

_ But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_ I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_ So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_ Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_ And I go back to December_

_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_ I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_ I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_ I go back to December all the time, all the time_

After the song, she smiled at me apologetically. I smiled back. I put down the guitar and looked at her sadly. I felt bad about how I treated her earlier.

"Look…Pansy; I'm sorry about how I treated you…" I started, but she cut me off.

"It's alright! I kinda deserved it anyway…" She smiled. I came up to her and hugged her. She quickly got over her surprise and hugged me back.

"Well, now we have a year of time to make up for!" Pansy joked.

"Let's get started now!" I said, walking with her out of the room.

"I never knew you played guitar!" Pansy said in surprise. "You're pretty good, too!"

"You don't know everything about me…" I said, holding back a laugh as we made our way downstairs. And the next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch sleepily with Pansy's head on my chest. Soon enough, we were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of ****_Perry's Old Girlfriend_****, but there will definitely be a sequel. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** or ****_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_****. As you can see, I really like Taylor Swift! :0)**

**_Perry's POV_**

The next week was a blur. Pansy and I would go stop Doof by destroying his crazy –inators. (Seriously, how does he think of those hair-brained ideas?) Then we would come home and hang out with Phineas and Ferb.

About a week before Pansy was supposed to go home with her owner, we sat together on the couch watching soap operas. Before I could register anything, Pansy leaned in and kissed me on the beak. I was really surprised, but I returned the kiss. When Pansy finally pulled away, she looked down and blushed a deep shade of red. I probably did, too, because my face felt hot.

"Pansy…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Perry…" Pansy said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey, I wasn't criticizing…" I said with a smile. And I pulled her in and kissed her again. This time, she was the surprised one. Then we heard a _thud_ right beside the couch. I quickly pulled away and slowly looked over to the side. Phineas was standing there, blushing like crazy and gaping at me with a small smile. There was a thick book on the ground in front of him.

"I took it that you guys are on better terms?" Phineas joked. I sheepishly smiled and looked down. Pansy did the same.

"Are you hungry at all?" Phineas said uncomfortably, breaking the silence.

"Yep. Let's eat!" I quickly muttered, hopping off the couch. Pansy was right behind me. We ate in silence and went up to Phineas' room.

In Phineas' room, I turned around to face Pansy and stepped towards her when I tripped over something. I landed right on top of Pansy, the tips of our beaks touching. We both blushed uncontrollably, realizing what position we were in. I quickly tried to get up, but I couldn't. Finally Pansy managed to push me off. I fell right on top of my tail.

"…Sorry…" I muttered almost to myself, struggling to get up. She was almost as uncomfortable as me about the whole thing.

"It's okay…" She grunted, her concentration focused on getting up, too.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"Yep…" Pansy said, sounding considerably happier. I jumped onto Phineas' bed. Pansy sat next to me.

"…Perry?" Pansy asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I asked her, slightly afraid to hear what she was going to say.

"…Um…Well…I think… I think I love you!" She blurted out. Then she covered her beak. I'm pretty sure my beak opened wider than it had ever been.

"Pansy…" I said in disbelief.

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered, covering her head with her hands.

"I love you too!" I said quickly.

"You… What?" She looked up and gaped at me with wide eyes.

"I said, 'I love you too!'" I said to her, smiling a little.

"I'm so sorry that I ever let you go!" Pansy said with sadness in her eyes. Then she put her head on my shoulder.

"Me too?" I said, unsure of what to say. Then she laughed and kissed me. I kissed her back. Everything went well until Ferb walked in on us and gasped. I swear, his bottom lip dropped halfway to the floor. I smiled sheepishly, hoping that he would take it as well as Phineas. He simply fainted. I met Pansy's eyes and we both rushed to get Phineas.

"Perry, what happened to Ferb?" Phineas said in disbelief while checking for a pulse.

"Well, he might have accidentally seen me and Pansy making out…" I said slowly and regretted it right as I said it.

"What?" Phineas said angerly. "You could have at least locked the door!"

I smiled sheepishly, showing my teeth, and ran to the backyard with Pansy. We lied down on the soft, sweet smelling grass. Pansy put her head on my chest and we watched the clouds. Soon Phineas called us in for our dinner. Ferb was conscious again, but I couldn't stand the disgusted look he gave me.

"…Hey, Ferb! Um, look, I'm really sorry about…" I told Ferb before he cut me off.

"It's okay. But no matter how much I wish I could un-see that, it will remain in my head forever…" Ferb shivered in disgust. I decided to ignore his last sentence.

After dinner, Phineas, Ferb, Pansy and I went outside to watch the stars. Pansy and I fell asleep after about 5 minutes, so Phineas and Ferb had to carry us inside. Once we were asleep together, they snapped some pictures of Pansy and I that would ruin my social life.

The next day, I took Pansy out for lunch after we fought Doofensmirtz. Then we went swimming in Danville Lake. We had a lot of fun splashing each other!

When we got home, Phineas rushed over to us.

"Where were you guys? We have been looking for you all afternoon!" Phineas said frantically.

"Sorry! I took Pansy out to lunch!" I smiled and told Phineas with a wink. He nodded with a smile. Then he went into the house quickly and peeked out from behind the couch. I rolled my eyes and faced Pansy.

"Now what?" Pansy said happily.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Pansy said while she pulled me in for a kiss. I was vaguely aware of Phineas and Ferb with a video camera. I pulled away slightly.

"You do know that Phineas and Ferb are recording this, right?" I whispered in Pansy's ear.

"Yep. Let's get them!" Pansy whispered back and ran into the house, with me right on her tail. We tackled Phineas and stole the camera. I deleted the video and glared at Phineas and Ferb with an angry smile. They backed away slowly. I leaped at them. Soon we were all fighting each other with pillows. When I was lying on the ground laughing, Phineas playfully grabbed my ankles.

"STOP!" I yelled at him loudly, staying as still as I could. Everyone froze and stared at me. I felt Phineas' hand on my ankle barbs. I knew that any movement Phineas made could cause him agonizing pain.

"Slowly let go of my ankles…" I told Phineas nervously.

"Why?" Phineas asked. I mentally face palmed.

"Just let go as slow as you can. Please" I said, my voice cracking, filled with worry. I was struggling to stay still.

But why?" Phineas asked suspiciously. I felt Phineas hand move a little. My ankle barbs were hurting me, but they would hurt him, too, if he didn't let go.

"JUST LET GO!" I yelled at Phineas, worried that he would get hurt badly. Phineas let go and looked at me in confusion as I examined my ankles. They were still hurting.

"What's the big deal with your ankles?" Phineas asked with a dangerously angry tone. I visibly swallowed and sighed. I knew that he would have to find out sometime…

"Well, I kinda have poisonous ankle barbs…" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Ahh!" Phineas looked at his hands in worry. "How come you never told us?" Phineas yelled at me, staring at my ankles as if they were deadly poison. Well, I guess they technically were...

"Well, I guess it wasn't that important before…" I muttered quietly, looking intently at my ankles. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so..." Phineas said. "Where are these 'barbs'?" His voice broke as he said the word 'barbs'.

I nervously pointed out a very tiny needle-like spike right on the ankle of each of my feet. Everyone looked at me in horror. I blushed and looked down.

"What does it do?" Phineas asked, his face deathly pale.

"…Well, I think it just causes humans intense pain. But it can kill small animals." I said quietly, mentally cursing my barbs. Everyone stared at me. I just silently stood up and lowered my gaze to the ground.

"So, they have poison?" Pansy said, backing away. She looked utterly frightened. I sighed and replied to her.

"Well, yeah. But only during mating season…" I blurted out and shut my beak quickly. I couldn't believe I just said that. My face felt even hotter than before. Me and my big beak…

Pansy gave me an odd look. Phineas and Ferb backed away slowly and went to their room.

Pansy gave me a look of disgust before walking away, too. I sighed and went out of the kitchen with my head down. Everyone thought of me as a freak now. I went down to the basement and curled up in a dark corner. I didn't deserve to sleep on a bed. I put whoever I slept with in danger with my stupid ankle barbs. I should have told Phineas and Ferb about them as soon as they found out that I was a secret agent. But _no_, I had to avoid the entire subject to avoid being embarrassed. I finally drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up early when my watch beeped. I groaned and got up sleepily. I didn't feel like facing anyone, so I ignored my watch and tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard Phineas coming down the stairs.

"I want to be alone right now…" I angrily told Phineas, tears dropping down to the hard floor. I turned my head so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Perry…" Phineas said sadly. He came over to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry that I made such a big deal about this! Ferb and I don't care if you have potentially life-threatening poisonous ankle barbs! Now please come back upstairs and see Ferb and your girlfriend!" Phineas pleaded and hugged me even tighter.

"Nice pep talk, Phineas." I grunted sarcastically, wiggling out of his death grip. I settled on the ground again, facing away from Phineas. The next thing I knew, Phineas was carrying me upstairs. I scowled and crossed my arms angrily.

When Phineas set me on the ground, Pansy grabbed me and hugged me tighter than Phineas.

"Pansy? Why…" I managed to choke out before Pansy kissed me. I quickly pulled away.

"But aren't you still mad at me?" I asked quietly, looking at my feet.

"I was never mad at you, silly! I'm just slightly disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier!" Pansy said, laughing at my 'silliness'. I smiled. "But that 'mating season' thing was really weird…" she added as I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, guys. It's just kinda embarrassing for me…" I said, blushing even more and rubbing my foot on the wooden floor.

Phineas laughed. "I'm sure it is! Don't worry, if I had poisonous ankle barbs, I would be embarrassed to tell my friends, too, I guess." Phineas said. Then Pansy dragged me outside.

"We are late for work, you know that right?" Pansy said with a frown.

"Oh no! Monogram going to kill us!" I said in worry, running to the tree entrance to my lair.

"You mean you!" Pansy teased. I rolled my eyes and stepped into my lair with Pansy.

"Agent P! And Agent P! You are in so much trouble! Where were you guys?" Major basically yelled at us. I chose to chatter innocently. Pansy did, too. Major grumbled under his breath.

"You know that I know you can talk, right?" Major said in suspicion. "Oh well. Doof built a strange-looking inator, so go check it out." I quickly saluted with Pansy and ran to my hover car. As soon as we were outside, we both burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face? Hilarious!" Pansy said, giggling uncontrollably. I just smiled and focused on driving to Doof's building.

After we defeated Doof, yet again, we went back to my house to chillax. And no one mentioned my ankle barbs. :)

For the rest of the week, everything went normally, or as normal as it could have been. But soon it was the day that Pansy would be leaving. As soon as I saw a car pull up, I frowned and hugged Pansy.

"…Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Pansy said, holding back tears. I kissed her one last time.

Finally the doorbell rang. Pansy and I dropped to all fours as Phineas opened the door. The woman was there.

"Hi, Phineas! How was Pansy?" The woman asked.

"Good! We will defiantly miss her." Phineas said sadly.

"Do you really want to keep her?" The woman asked hopefully.

"You mean, we can keep her?" Phineas asked, a grin pulling on his lips.

"I have been trying to find owners for her for a long time! I just don't have the money to keep her anymore." The woman said sadly.

"We would love to keep her! Are you sure that it's okay?" Phineas said happily.

"Yes! Well I have to go. Bye, Pansy!" The woman said and petted Pansy on her head. Then she ran to her car and drove away. As soon as the door closed, Pansy jumped to her hind legs and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe I get to stay! It will be so much fun!" Pansy smiled and exclaimed. "But it will be so much different…"

"Don't worry! Phineas and Ferb are the best owners a platypus could ask for!" I said happily, hugging Phineas' legs. Phineas ruffled my fur and smiled at me. Then Pansy pulled me into the backyard with Phineas and Ferb closely behind. They grabbed their instruments right as the song started;

**Pansy:**_ Friday night beneath the stars (Me and Pansy look up at the stars)_

_ In a field behind your yard_

_ You and I are painting pictures in the sky (I point to the stars and Pansy laughs) _

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_ Just listen to the crickets sing (The crickets chirp louder than usual)_

_ Everything I need is right here by my side (Pansy and I stand side by side)_

_And I know everything about you (Pansy points to me and I blush)_

_I don't wanna live without you _

**Both:**_ I'm only up when you're not down_

_ Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground (Pansy twirls around and falls into my arms)_

_ It's like no matter what I do (Pansy points to herself)_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time (Pansy rolls her eyes playfully at me while I shrug)_

_ The other half I'm only tryin_

_ To let you know that what I feel is true (Pansy puts her hand on her chest where her heart is)_

_ And I'm only me when I'm with you (Pansy pulls me across the backyard)_

**Pansy:**_ Just a small town boy and girl (We smile and look at each other)_

_ Living in the crazy world_

_ Trying to figure out what is and isn't true (We both walk forward holding hands)_

_And I don't try to hide my tears (Pansy pretends to wipe a tear)_

_ The secrets, all my deepest fears (Pansy shivers and I put a hand on her shoulder)_

_ Through it all nobody gets me like you do (Pansy points at me)_

_And you know everything about me (I smile as Pansy blushes)_

_ You say that you can't live without me (Pansy points at me)_

**Both:**_ I'm only up when you're not down_

_ Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground (Pansy jumps into the air and flips before I catch her in my arms)_

_ It's like no matter what I do (Pansy points to herself and I let her down)_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time (I laugh at Pansy, making her blush in embarrassment)_

_ The other half I'm only tryin_

_ To let you know that what I feel is true (Pansy puts her hand over her heart)_

_ And I'm only me when I'm with you (We both twirl around holding hands)_

**Pansy:**_ When I'm with anybody else (Pansy looks around her at everyone else)_

_ It's so hard to be myself (Pansy points to herself and looks worried)_

_ And only you can tell (Pansy points to me and I smile while wiggling my eyebrows)_

**Both:**_ That I'm only up when you're not down (Pansy points up and I point down while shaking my head)_

_ Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_ It's like no matter what I do (We both run in circles holding hands)_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time (Pansy makes the crazy sign above my head and I blush)_

_ The other half I'm only tryin_

_ To let you know that what I feel is true (Pansy puts her hand over her heart)_

**Pansy:**_ And I'm only me (Pansy looks into my eyes)_

_ Who I wanna be (Pansy walks behind me and pops out the other side)_

_ Well, I'm only me when I'm with you (Pansy points to me again)_

_ With you, oh, yeah (And Pansy accidentally runs into me and we both fall to the ground and start laughing)_

"That's certainly going on the internet!" Phineas exclaimed happily as he turned off a hidden camera and ran inside with Ferb to his laptop. We could hear him and Ferb evilly laughing from outside. Pansy and I blushed.

"I don't know about you, but my social life will be ruined unless we stop them." I said in embarrassment.

"Let's get them!" Pansy said evilly and we ran into the house, side by side.

**Author's Note:**** Well, this story is over. But keep your eyes peeled for a sequel. Also, you should look up ****_Back to December_**** and ****_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_**** on uTube or something. It would make more sense. Well, thanks for being such a great audience! Bye! :D**


End file.
